Richard 'dick' grayson
richard (dick) was an acrobat alongside his family's acrobat group, the flying graysons, but when they were all killed, he decided to quite that business and take up a life of fighting crime, and when bruce wayne saw him fighting, he helped dick by teaching him how to fight and allowing him to become his side-kick. after the batman series, dick is seen at the age of 18 leaving batman to defend a new city, bludhaven, which batman happily aggreed to, he toke up a new outfit and a new super-hero name, nightwing, and stops crime in bludhaven on his own. 'the first robin' dick was a natural accrobat due to being raised that way, but was a great fighter, so when he decided to find his family's killer, he got beaten up countless times, and when batman saw this, he decided to help dick by teaching him how to fight. dick soon found the batcave and realised bruce wayne was batman, and persisted that he becomes batman's side-kick, alfred created a suit made from similar material to the batsuit and aquired some of batmans gadgets, then robin went around gotham with batman as batman and robin. being the first robin means that almost anything he does or have is original, but when dick went out of gotham for a while, a new robin toke his place, with a similar suit and almost matching skills, tim drake became the new robin. nightwing at the age of 18, dick left gotham for good to live in bludhaven, and as a parting gift, alfred and bruce created a new suit for him, a darker, more sleak outfit with a red arrowhead-like shape on the chest stretching round the shoulders and onto the back. bludhaven has been known to be a less deadly version of gotham but still has many evil and criminaly insane people, and dick decided to put his new suit to use and become nightwing, bludhaven's crime stoping super-hero. later on in the 'nightwing' series, dick finds a young boy aged 11 who is being kidnapped by the league of assassins, nightwing follows them to their hideout, where it is revealed that the boys name is damian al ghul and was grown in an artificial womb with bruce waynes DNA mixed with some of talia's. nightwing rescued damian and brought him to his home where they had a sparing match, this showed dick that damian was worth having by his side in the never-ending struggle for peace, dick gave damian his old robin outfit and together, they renewed it with a hood and a new cape, capable of becoming a large bird-like wing stretching out like batman's cape, damian became the new and 3rd robin seen, and the first robin who wasn't batman's sidekick. plot history appearence richard robin dick created this outfit with the help of alfred when dick found out about the batcave from his old flying graysons costume. the material is strong and created with similar material to the batsuit, the cape is very much like batmans but different colours and smaller, it can form a wing-like shape when a small electricl voltage from the gauntlets which can be amplified to stun anyone he hits. nightwing alfred and bruce made his nightwing outfit for when dick left as a leaving present, they knew he would want to help out with stoping crime when he is in bludhaven, and they were right. the costume is black and shows all of his muscles, it is made from the same material at the batsuit, a carbon fibre compound fused with a thin layer of steel on the inside to ensure ultimate protection. the suit has a blue wing symbol starting at the centre of his chest and connecting at the back before the blue symbol passes the shoulders, the suit also has a utility belt attached to the waist with a few batarangs which he calls wingers, and he has some other objects in his utility belt. his gauntlets have a 100,000 volt stun gun and a wing-claw (bat-claw) inbuilt into them, while his boots have flares and a micro hardrive with a mini modem which are connected to his ear peice and his home computer. abilities expert hand-to-hand combat dick is a brilliant fighter after he was taught by bruce wayne, he can now fight almost anyone with ease and counter-attack with speed and agility, but like batman, he doesn't kill his opponents, he knockes them out and let's them be arrested. personality dick has a quite dry personality which is predicted to have been picked up from bruce wayne during their time together, but he likes to have a few jokes and wise-crackes with a little laugh on the side. as robin, he was a young boy and wanted to be a superhero along side his hero, batman, this made dick more up-beat and happyer, then when he was seen again in 'nightwing', he has a darker and tougher attitude which everyone seems to believe he got from batman, even though he has said that batman is that way because he must due to the hard responsiblity of protecting a large city such as gotham or in dick's case, bludhaven.